


wrong place / wrong time

by choirboyharem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: An art commission I did for countessrivers of Jim getting torn to bits and pieces. (Tumblr doesn't like those sorts of things, so I'm posting it on here rather than on there.)





	wrong place / wrong time




End file.
